


2012

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with "The Woman".</p>
<p>A bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic<br/>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2012

It all started with "The Woman".  
Sherlock didn't see it, of course, but John did. Clear as day.  
Irene Adler. The woman who rocked Sherlock's world.

Sherlock might have seen what Irene thought she had hidden, but Irene, she saw what Sherlock couldn't.  
She saw Sherlock and John.   
John and Sherlock.  
Two halves of the whole.

Sherlock first felt it at Baskerville.  
There was inappropriate behaviour.  
"I don't have friends!"  
And fear.  
For the first time in ages, Sherlock felt fear.   
Fear that he couldn't control everything; couldn't see everything.  
Fear that he might push John away.

"I've just got one."  
Make it right, Sherlock, make it right again.

Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.

Sherlock watches John as he takes the commanding position.  
His strong, upright John.  
Steady, reliable John.  
And he feels it.   
Just the start of something.   
Something new.

John doesn't notice at first. He doesn't see what Sherlock sees; feel what Sherlock feels.

What John does see is a battle.  
Between Sherlock and Moriarty.  
Between good and evil.

Evil wins. How can evil win?  
That's not how it's supposed to go.

He watches Sherlock decline.   
He watches him slip back.  
"Alone protects me."

"I'm a fake."  
No. No, Sherlock, you're not. I know you.  
And then John sees him fall.

In that split second, he knows; believes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, folks?
> 
> It was a really difficult chapter to write.  
> Ever tried fitting the entire season 2 in to 221 words?  
> It was tricky.
> 
> Obviously, from this point onwards, they're pretty much AU/non-canon for the BBC series but hey, we're OK with that, right?


End file.
